Saiko
by Lina Limao
Summary: Por que ele podia ser tocado sim, e por ela, só por ela. :: Presente pra Kyuu::


**Título: Saiko **

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Personagem/Casal: SuiOc**

**Set:** Inverno

**Tema:** Madrugada

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** PG

**Sumário:** Por que ele podia ser tocado sim, e por ela, só por ela. :: Presente pra Kyuu::

**Avisos: **Nenhum.

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto não é meu, mas só por que eu não nasci antes e_ê

**xox**

Fios de cabelo castanhos caídos sobre o travesseiro de fronha branca indicavam, por seu comprimento e aroma, que aquele lugar era ocupado por uma garota.

A confirmação vinha por todo o cheiro de rosas que ela havia deixado impregnado nos lençóis, nas cobertas, na sua lingerie, nele...

O relógio da cabeceira marcava três e meia. E o céu escuro que os vidros entreabertos da janela refletiam, denunciavam que era da madrugada.

O lado esquerdo da cama mantinha-se vazio, apenas com os fios dela e a lingerie abandonados sobre o travesseiro. A coberta embolada e desajeitada, com aquele cheiro entorpecedor de rosas. Ela havia levantado, esperando que ele ainda estivesse dormindo. Mas como ele podia continuar dormindo quando o motivo de sua paz se afastava?

Ela se olhava no espelho. Os cabelos castanhos escuro caindo-lhe nas costas e sobre o colo alvo. Os braços finos mantinham-se curvados para frente e suas mãos pequenas e geladas davam pequenos beliscões em suas bochechas, a fim de corá-las. Ela mantinha-se enrolada numa das toalhas dele, ainda molhada do banho que tomara, empinada sobre o lavatório, enquanto questionava-se por que ela tinha que ser tão pálida.

Os olhos de chocolate dela reviravam-se emburrados cada vez que ela notava suas bochechas não ficando coradas, ou algum fio desorganizado de seu cabelo. Ele sempre assanhava tanto seu cabelo.

Ela não havia planejado dormir na casa dele aquela noite, sua sorte é que suas visitas já eram tão costumeiras, que ainda tinha algumas roupas que esquecera. Não que os moradores das redondezas não comentassem sobre a moça de cabelos castanhos que o visitava quase todas as noites. Pelo contrário, comentavam. E muito. Mas ela não se importava.

Já devia haver mais de seis meses que eles se encontravam as escondidas. Seria expressamente proibido que ela, uma honrada e respeitosa moradora de Konoha, País do fogo, tivesse alguma relação amorosa com ele... Seria abominável, e essa era sua sorte. Os moradores sabiam que ela visitava um rapaz, mas nunca o viram.

Ele não era muito cauteloso, mas por ela...

Por fim irritou-se com as mechas castanhas em seu colo e prendeu os cabelos num coque, tirando os fios da frente de seus olhos. Estava bem tarde, mas ela precisava ir. Na verdade, era difícil partir e deixa-lo tantas vezes, sem saber se poderia voltar. Seu palpite, é que ela voltava sempre, com medo de nunca mais vê-lo.

Ela passou pelo quarto, enrolada na toalha, e a luz da lua que adentrava pela janela o possibilitou de ver sua silhueta de frente para o guarda-roupa, enquanto ela apanhava suas roupas. Ele sabia que ela iria embora.

Ele inclinou os olhos arroxeados para ela e sorriu, colocando as mãos na nuca. Ela bufou ouvindo o irritante barulho que a cama fazia quando ele se mexia.

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo. – Ela falou escolhendo uma de suas blusas e virando-se pra ele. Ele manteve o sorriso.

- Pensei que fosse ficar aqui até o amanhecer. – Retrucou. Ela suspirou.

- Não disse que ficaria. – Ela concluiu por fim virando-se novamente para o guarda-roupas. Ele passou os dedos dentre os cabelos esbranquiçados e se espreguiçou como um gato. O barulho da cama a fez grunhir. – Pare com essa maldita cama! Está me dando nos nervos! – Ela falou entre os dentes, de modo nada amigável. De fato, agora conseguira deixar suas bochechas coradas. De raiva.

Então, ele piscou os olhos algumas vezes, e em menos de segundos, era apenas água escorrendo no chão. Ela bufou ao sentir a água gelada em seus pés, e sentiu seus pêlos eriçarem. Como é que ele fazia aquilo?!

- Pronto, sem barulho. – Ele falou materializando-se atrás dela e contornando sua cintura com os braços. Sentir o perfume dela no pescoço era algo de outro mundo. – Ah, Saiko, seu cheiro está por toda parte. Sabia disso? – Ele perguntou erguendo os olhos para ela. Mas Saiko estava imóvel.

Ela mesma achava completamente idiota o modo como um simples toque dele nela, ou apenas um abraço a fazia congelar, sendo que eles já haviam feito coisas bem piores...

- Seu cheiro está em mim também. – Ela falou por fim, baixando os olhos castanhos no rosto dele, aninhado entre seu ombro e seu pescoço. Olhando daquele ângulo, ele lhe pareceu tão... Infantil?

Ele a amava e amava muito. Nunca soube direito o que era isso, como você se sentia quando amava... Na verdade, ele acreditava ter muita sorte. Por que, para ele, nenhum tipo de amor era tão forte e tão verdadeiro como o dele por ela. Sentia-se perfeito imbecil, apaixonado e deixando-se manipular de modo que nunca havia permitido antes.

Sentia-se mais imbecil ainda ao lembrar-se que quem o manipulava tinha apenas um e sessenta de altura. Mas era covardia que aquela baixinha o manipulasse. A maior arma dela era o olhar. Aqueles olhos carinhosos, pidões, que chegavam sempre felizes e brilhosos, que o devoravam, famintos, e que se despediam, esperançosos, ansiosos pra voltar.

Ele pensava que a amava, no inicio, por que ela não o via apenas como uma experiência, um ser criado. Mas depois, descobriu que a amava não só por isso, nem só pelos olhos castanhos expressivos, mas sim por ela toda, o conjunto, ele a achava irritantemente perfeita.

- Sabe, ainda é bem cedo pra você ir embora... – Ele comentou roçando a bochecha fria no pescoço dela. Ela já começava a perder o controle.

- Podem nos ver. – Ela lembrou com a voz falha. Ele pareceu não se importar e grudou os lábios no pescoço dela, num beijo molhado. – Podem te pegar. – Ela falou num fio de voz, enquanto ele beijava seu ombro. – Podem nos separar... – Insistiu com o respingo de juízo que ainda tinha. Então, ele começou a beijar em torno de seus lábios, e ela terminou por se entregar. Afinal, ela o amava. – Ah, que se dane. – Falou antes de largar suas roupas no chão e apertar seu corpo contra o dele, enquanto ele beijava-lhe os lábios e ela arranhava-lhe as costas. Lá se ia mais uma madrugada.

Por que Suigetsu podia ser tocado sim, e por ela, só por ela.

**xox**

_Ok, eu tenho que confessar que se não fosse a Kyuu escolher o tema 'madrugada', essa one não teria saído assim tão cedo e_e'_

_Até por que eu me matei pensando em algum casal pra fazer com esse tema, e não consegui fazer direito com nenhum. Levando em conta que eu nunca trabalhei ou escrevi nada com o Suigetsu, acho que o efeito da Novalgina tem algo a ver com essa fic, já que eu a entreguei para Kyuu só depois de refazê-la pela... Quarta vez. O_O"_

_Sim, essa fic vai de presente pra ela, até por que eu nunca lhe dei nada além de tapas, e eu gosto muuuito dela, embora eu nunca saiba demonstrar isso. Pois é, Kyuu, eu adoro você, pronto, falei e_e' Não me faça repetir O: _

_E se você leu e gostou, ou mesmo que não tenha gostado, ou se achou que foi perda de tempo, Por tudo que há de mais sagrado, não favorite sem mandar um reniew. Por Cristo, fale alguma coisa! O_O''_

_Beijos ;**_


End file.
